Sparks
by TheUnnamedStranger
Summary: An OC of my friend's tells the story about the love of his life: Cirno. Rated M for sex and violence in later chapters. R
1. I love you, Cirno

_**The following character has been originally made by thesalsagamer396, I am just using him without her permission *trollface***_

Heyyyyyy! Oh I never told you my name did I? Silly me. My name is Amos. I was an electric fairy (Yes, I said was) and I was the brother of a fairy named Opal. Yeah you probably haven't heard of her. Her reign lasted a week and then she was killed. Lots of people thoughts she was beautiful. Tons of men lust after her mindlessly. I personally think she's ugly, inside and out. And she's evil. She deserved death. Wait no she didn't. Death is far too good for her.

But during which I found the love of my life, and she literally changed my life forever. Her name was Cirno. Haha, you've heard of her? An idiot you say? Well that isn't untrue.

But it started in the cloudy city of...Shit, forgot the name. Oh well. But I found her there. While I was chasing a rebel whom I wished to have a word with. I bumped into her.

For those of you who don't know her. She - like me - was about the size of a small child. She has a blue dress and straight blue hair with a slight curl. With matching eyes.

I didn't like her right at the start, but long story short I almost killed her. Then we started to become friends. I slowly grew fond of her. It soon grew to the point where I was fatally in love with her.

Then she almost died for the second time, to my sister Opal. I was panicking. And in a desperate attempt to save her...I kissed her. I kissed her with all my might.

She kissed back with shocking vigor. And as our makekout session stopped, Opal was already dead.

"...Sorry about your sis" She said

"Oh, it's fine..." I replied, then I began to stroke her hair affectionatly

"I love you, Amos"

"I love you too, Cirno"

**END!**

**Sorry it was short, next ones will be longer. Sorry if I made any mistakes. I had to use WordPad which has no spellcheck. So point them out, but don't be a dick about it.**


	2. Cold Pleasure

**THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER CONTAINS SEX, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED SO PARENTS DO NOT YELL AT ME IF YOUR KIDS READ THIS.**

**A/N: Yes, I'm doing a sex scene on the second chapter! :D**

**This is my first sex scene to be written, so tell me how I do.**

Our relationship spanded about a year or so. Many of Cirno's friends had mixed reactions. Some of the nicer ones like two girls named Satori and Koishi were totally supportive. Other mean nasty old bitches like this Yukari fellow didn't like it at all. And some blonde chick named Marisa was just "Eh, whatevs".

Then that one beautiful day happened. It was deep in midnight right in the middle of winter. Cirno was sitting under a tree on a cliff that had a perfect view of the full moon, thinking deeply. I sat next to her. I let her think until she shook her head and went "Oh, Amos..."

"Hey spacey." I teased. She rolled her eyes.

"...Amos", She finally spoke, "Have you ever wondered what it would be like to..."

I knew exactly what she meant, I began to sweat a little.

"C-Cirno...I..."

"Amos...please..."

"But...what if I get you pregnant?"

"It's not that time of the month yet, even so I'm more than ready to become a mother"

This wasn't like Cirno, she was acting so...mature...so willing

"Amos...please..."

I couldn't hold back anymore, I slammed my lips against hers and we were in the heaviest make-out session of our lives. It lasted 2 full minutes before we broke away, her dress was slightly wrinkled from that.

I began to undress, when I was down to my boxers she stopped me.

"That's far enough, I can take it from here"

Sitting infront of me, she slipped out of her clothing. One by one each article flew off with ease.

She has a perfect hourglass-shaped body. With long slender legs and skin that was whiter than snow. Her breasts were a bit bigger than they looked when she was clothed. But not by much. They were still small. Her blushing face had a nervous smile and her slender fingers were entangling themselves into her curls.

This gave me a very notable erection, thus Cirno saw it and giggled

"I've given you quite the hard-on". I gave her a look. She laughed louder and fell onto her back. I climbed on top of her, struggling out of my boxers. She gasped.

"You alright?"

"...Yes...I'm just a bit surprised is all..."

We kissed, and I could no longer resist the urge. My hands traveled all over her. She did the same. I reached between her legs and she gasped again.

"...Ohh...A-Amos...right there, that...feels good" I happily began stroking her womanhood, causing her to pant and moan. I felt it get wetter and wetter. Then I finally stopped.

"Why did you stop? I want...more..."

"Oh don't you worry" I pressed my manhood up against her. She gasped louder

Then I slid it through gently, this earned a long and deep moan from her. The inside of her womanhood was ice cold, you can not experience anything colder. But the rest of her was heating up. I hope she doesn't melt...I soon reached a bump and couldn't proceed. I knew what this was...I pulled back and thrusted forward with all my strength, she cringed heavily from deep pain. I waited for her to recover.

Suddenly the pain in her face molded into pure lust. Her face was absolutly filled with it.

"Amos...keep going" She squeaked, her voice very weak.

I complied, steadily increasing my pace, this earned more moans from her, which eventually turned into screams of ecstasy and lust. I didn't even notice my wings freeze up. I adapt, if that's what you're wondering.

Soon I was going at an inhuman speed. She had long lost her sanity at this point.

"Amos...Amos!...AMOOOOOS!" She squealed as her first orgasm washed over her. She tightened around my manhood, spraying herself all over it, this gave me the little nudge I needed to have my own orgasm.

I rolled off onto the cool snow. I looked at Cirno, her small, sweat glistened body shone in the moonlight. She rolled around in the snow to cool herself.

"Amos..." She whispered, her voice filled with exhaustion but total sexual satisfaction.

I simply hugged her and stroked her hair "Shh...get your energy back"

She nodded, eventually when our strength came back we sat up.

"That was just...amazing...Thank you for doing that" She then kissed me. It was the first gentle kiss we've had in a while. And her sweet, tender lips certainly made it enjoyable. I rubbed her back in a sensual manner with one hand, my other hand tangled itself in her curls.

She broke away, then stood up and brushed the unmelted snow off of herself. She then dove off the cliff into the still unfrozen lake below.

"Hey!" I yell as I do the same. We both surface, laughing.

Throughout the night, well into 3 in the morning, we swam in the lake. One minute we're playing an agressive game of Marco-Polo, the next we're hugging gently, not saying a word to eachother.

We got out, and since my eyes had adjusted to the darkness I could see Cirno's naked form easily. I would have gotten another erection, but I was inexperienced and didn't have enough energy for that to happen. We hiked back up the cliff and laid down. She snuggled up to me. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. She curled into an adorable fetal position.

"I love you, Amos..."

"I love you too, Cirno..."

**END!**

**Christ that was long. So how'd you like it folks?**

**And again, point out any spelling/grammar mistakes.**


	3. The Chill of Being Alone

Ah yes, the last chapter. Only three chapters in this story, a short one.

I'm not confident about telling this one though….

It was just a week after we had sex. Cirno came to me and flat out said "Amos, I'm pregnant" I burst into frantic slurs of inaudible speech. She calmed me down, and ensured me that everything was okay.

Not long after however, something bad happened. I was cooking some soup, and I must've left the pot unattended for too long, because when I turned around, the whole kitchen was on fire.

I grabbed Cirno and ran, but she couldn't run, she was 2 months pregnant. Then she tripped and was engulfed in fire. I had no choice but to keep running.

When the fire burned out, I searched the remains. I found nothing of Cirno but a puddle, her dress, and the diamond ring I gave her. I picked it up, held it to my chest and cried for half an hour. She was gone…..and so was our child…..

I built a new house far away from the old one, in the mountains. I put the ring by my bedside and then I went into a state of total depression and anger. I became very distant and never spoke to anyone. But I stayed outside, kept myself fit and shaved, even boosted my intelligence a bit. I'm happy now, but I'll never forget the day she left my life forever….

**END!**

**Yep, sad ending.**

**On a side note: Huzzah! Word is working again!**


End file.
